1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light modulating device (e.g., a polymer-dispersed liquid crystal device hereinafter referred to as a "PDLC device") and, more particularly, to a light modulating device which is based on an improved matrix containing silicon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of light modulating devices are known. One type is the so-called PDLC device that includes an electrically responsive liquid crystal layer in which liquid crystal droplets are dispersed throughout a polymer matrix. The liquid crystal layer is prepared by combining the liquid crystal material with a polymerizable matrix precursor and then subjecting the mixture to polymerization conditions. Polymerization causes phase separation of the liquid crystal material, resulting in the formation of discrete or interconnected liquid crystal droplets dispersed throughout the polymerized matrix.
PDLC devices are translucent in the absence of an electric field due to light scattering and become transparent upon application of the field. Reverse mode PDLC devices are also known. These devices are transparent in the absence of an electric field and become translucent upon application of the field.
Various PDLC matrices are known. They include the polymerization products of epoxy, urethane, and photo-curable vinyl monomers (e.g., acrylates), respectively, as well as the reaction product of a multi-functional thiol with a multi-functional acrylate or a multi-functional allyl.